


Meeting and Parting

by Dragonheart37



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Sorry guys, allusions to slavery, i have too many emotions about my OCs and i'm making it everyone's problem, this one isn't even hurt/comfort it's just hurt, which may get more additions later if i change my mind about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart37/pseuds/Dragonheart37
Summary: Zashiil has been a Jedi since the day a Seeker found her enslaved as a young girl and freed her. She's learned from her losses and grown to know compassion for the helpless and hopeless, even if she's more brash and abrasive than many of her fellow Jedi can get along with.Duserra has been a Sith since the day she finally snapped and killed her overseer as a teenager, and was subsequently brought to Korriban to train. She's learned the harsh lessons of Korriban well, and looks out for no one but herself, trusting no one and helping no one.Each thought her sister was dead or lost forever. Finding each other once more is bliss and agony all at once, especially when they realize how far apart their paths have strayed.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Meeting and Parting

“Duserra,” she shouted, and the Sith stopped in her tracks, confusion flashing across her face. Zashiil pushed her hood back, and Duserra's mouth fell open. “It's really you,” Zashiil said, tears pricking at her eyes. “You're alive.”

“Zashiil,” Duserra gasped, and then her lightsaber went out and she was running toward Zashiil, weapon already back on her belt.

Zashiil ran to meet her and they collided full force in the middle of the room, knocking the breath out of each other. Zashiil clutched her sister tight, laughing breathlessly as she was crushed in a bone-cracking hug in return.

Duserra spoke in her ear, words tumbling over each other. “You're alive, where have you kriffin' _been?_ I tried to find you, Za, I tried so hard, but I could never -”

“I know, I know,” Zashiil half-sobbed into Duserra's hair. “I tried to find you too, but with all your records in the Empire, I couldn't track you down – I'm so sorry, I'm so glad you're _alive!_ ”

“You probably wouldn't have been able to find me even if you'd been in the Empire,” Duserra laughed, pulling back far enough that Zashiil could see her orange-gold eyes sparkling with joyful tears. “No one keeps good records of slaves. 'Specially aliens. I got sold and resold so many times, you never would have been able to track me down.” She picked at the sleeve of Zashiil's robe. “What are you, a Jedi, now? Still the nerd of the family.”

“Hey, you ended up with the Sith, so no throwing stones,” Zashiil replied, poking Duserra in the chest lightly. She sobered, hugging Duserra closer again. “I didn't believe them at first, when they told me who you were. I spent so long looking for you, and now to be reunited like _this?_ ”

Duserra hummed understanding, the vibrations passing directly from her chest into Zashiil's in exactly the way Zashiil had spent all those years missing. “I know, baby sister. But we're here now. We can be together again.”

Zashiil was the one to draw back this time, hope sparking in her chest. “You – you mean it?” she asked.

Duserra scoffed. “Of course I mean it. You think I'm letting you go again after all this?”

“That's so good to hear,” Zashiil sighed, relieved. “My ship is already ready, I just landed – we can leave immediately, I'll take you to the Jedi Council and -”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your fathiers,” Duserra protested, grinning but furrowing her brow. “Not what I meant, little sister. You're the one who should come with _me._ ”

Zashiil's heart stopped. “What?”

“You heard me. Come back with me. I've got it all in the Empire – a ship, a crew, a fortress, even a handful of servants.” She grinned. “Together? Nobody could touch us. We can forget about this war and worry about nothing but ourselves.”

Zashiil drew back, shaking her head slowly. This couldn't be right. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. “Ser, what are you talking about? I can't just – just walk away from the war. People are depending on me. I'm a Jedi, I have responsibilities -”

“Pah, responsibilities,” Duserra scoffed, waving a hand. “The Jedi are holding you back. Don't you see that they're trying to collar you just like the slavemasters did? They're no different.”

“I'm no one's _slave,_ ” Zashiil growled. “It's not _like_ that. I follow orders because I respect the people giving them, and they respect me.”

“They want you to think that so they can control you,” Duserra snapped. Zashiil took another step back, but Duserra's face was already shifting away from anger to something else, something closer to desperate, fearful hope. “Come with me. I broke my chains – you can break yours, too! We'll be together again, just the two of us, no masters and no restraints ever again.”

“And just let everyone else kill each other? Pretend we have no moral stake in this war? Ser, you can't be _serious,_ ” Zashiil protested. “You're right, we _are_ powerful. We can use that power to change things for the better! We can fight against slavery, make sure no one ever has to suffer what we did again!”

“You mean fight against the Empire? Risk our lives for people we've never even met? Zashiil, be reasonable!” Duserra hissed between her teeth, gesturing aimlessly with one hand. “Can't you see that the Jedi are holding you back? You could be so much more! The two of us together? Whole _systems_ would tremble at the sound of our names!”

“No,” Zashiil said, shaking her head slowly. “I think _you're_ the one who doesn't see. They're making you into a monster, Duserra. Don't you remember what it was like to have no one? No hope?”

“I remember a world that forced us to fight for every morsel,” Duserra replied. “No one ever helped me. When I tried to help someone else, it only ended up hurting me more. Why should I keep sacrificing myself for others? Why _shouldn't_ I take what's mine for once?”

“You don't believe that,” Zashiil challenged, but the words were hollow. “ _I_ don't believe that. I have to believe we can make a difference.”

Duserra drew herself up, lips curled in a snarl. “Then you're more of a fool than I thought. The Jedi have rotted your brain, made you forget. We're all we have, remember?”

“That's not true anymore! There are people who will help us, people we can trust!” Zashiil held out a hand to her sister. “Duserra, I can't imagine what you've been through, what the Sith have done to you, but _please,_ believe me when I say it can get better. Please, Duserra, I'm begging you, let me help you.”

Duserra stared at her outstretched hand. For a moment, Zashiil saw her waver, and thought she might take it.

Then she snarled again. “If you wanted to help me, you'd come with me and let us be a family again. Jedi take children _away_ from their families. They won't let us stay together.” She turned away, voice breaking. “If I have to lose you again, it'll be on my own terms.”

Zashiil couldn't breathe. She watched her sister walk away, hands trembling at her sides, and couldn't even cry out until she was almost gone.

_“Duserra!”_

The only reply she received was the door swishing shut as her sister walked out of her life once again, this time of her own accord.

Maybe a good Jedi would have been able to handle that. Maybe she would have stood tall and known what to do next, maybe even pursued the Sith as duty said she should.

Zashiil just fell to her knees and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record: we don't see it onscreen, but Duserra definitely also had an emotional breakdown as soon as she was alone and relatively safe.
> 
> Maybe someday these two will make peace again, but for now... well.
> 
> Side note: I've finished the Sith Inquisitor storyline, but I haven't actually played through most of the Jedi Consular storyline (I think I left off somewhere in the middle of Chapter Two last time I played?), so no spoilers please! (I also haven't played past any of the class storylines, so same deal there.) <3


End file.
